


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Redhead_Maniac



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Christmas, Everyday Life, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys wake up on Christmas morning. Well, technically, it is Norman who wakes up first, which is unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> Recommended track while reading: "Klima — Sing To Me (Rainy Morning)"  
> I didn't proof-read this, so excuse for the probable wackiness.

It's a white, chill Christmas morning he wakes up to, wrapped in a puffy, crisp-smelling comforter up to his ears. The blinds are up and the cold sunlight filters through the glass window, making the thin layer of frost and snowflakes stuck to its surface glisten.

He's awfully warm in his thick cocoon of blankets, limbs draped over another body that is snoring rather loudly into a pillow. Reedus swears, the man sleeping next to him is like his very own heater. Free of charge, if you don't count an occasional sissy fit or two as a payment for this luxury.

It's unusual for Sean to be asleep at nine AM, let alone for Norman to wake up first, so he takes this opportunity to laze around and study his lover without a hurry. He can spy a tan shoulder peaking from under the covers, goosebumps covering bronze skin, and has to hold in a silly snicker. The man might feel like a damn furnace, but he sure as hell gets cold easily, making sure to let everyone know about it. Norman doesn't get how a person can feel cold and yet be absolutely hot to the touch.

He shifts a bit closer, slinging his partially numb (because the fucker crushed it in his sleep) leg over Flanery, and burrows his nose in Sean's shoulder, making an effort to breathe warm puffs of air over his naked skin.  
Flanery shivers and grumbles something about dickwads not letting him indulge in sleep the one time he finally decides to, making Norman chuckle quietly.

After a few minutes Norman starts getting just a tad chilly, feeling his nose-tip numben as the morning frost bites at his face, dusting his cheeks with a faint blush, so he burrows his face in Sean's shoulder, effectively hiding from the cold.

Norman is content and comfortable enough to delay his usual morning routine and just stay in bed for a while longer. He hasn't felt this relaxed in some time, having gotten to LA just yesterday, jet-legged and damn tired, only to be greeted by Sean at the airport as a pleasant surprise. He hasn't asked Sean to pick him up, knowing the man was insanely busy, but Flanery did it none the less. Lord only knows how Sean got his flight number, which was actually borderline creepy, but still one of the sweetest things the man's done for him, considering both their crammed schedules and constant times apart.

Norman's lips tingle with the phantom-kiss from yesterday, when Flanery had tugged him by the collar of his fucking shirt, engulfed him in a bone-crushing bear-hug and then kissed him senseless, refusing to let go for a whole damn minute, getting Norman all flustered because they were out in the public, where anyone could see them. But Sean obviously did not give a fuck. It had probably something to do with the eight months they've spent apart in different states, limiting their interactions to long midnight phone-calls and FaceTime when they could. Even then, most of the time either one of them fell asleep mid-convo.

Sighing, Norman unconsciously parts his lips and grazes them slowly over his lover's soft skin, a deep hum forming in his throat.

God, he has missed Sean like crazy.

And it looks like his dick did too.

As that thought strikes him, Norman finally notices the heavy, pulling ache from his morning wood, and suddenly he knows just the way to properly spend Christmas morning.

Hi switches from brushing his lips over Flanery's shoulder to kissing it, leaving hot, wet trails across the wide expanse of skin towards his neck, and then all the way down to his shoulder-blade, having to shift the comforter a bit. There's a muffled half-assed moan, and Norman ups his efforts, because he isn't settling for this, no friggin' way. He wants to hear the whole rich spectrum of that sound he knows Sean's capable of.

He uses his leg on Flanery's hip to press himself flush against the man's bare backside, almost groaning in pleasure as his cock settles just the right way against the crook of Sean's ass; oh, the benefits of sleeping naked.

"Well, good morning to you, too," comes a groggy greeting followed by a stifled yawn as Sean finally cracks his bleary-blue eyes open, and Norman can't help the grin that splits his face this time around.

"Mornin', Sean," he laughs quietly and playfully nibbles on his shoulder, earning a huff in return.

A comfortable silence settles over them as Norman continues to lick and nibble on Flanery's already abused skin, mapping out the connections between pale, almost invisible freckles on Sean's back as the aforementioned man lies quietly beside him and comes to his senses. Norman knows it takes ages for Sean to wake up, so he doesn't push it. That's probably why Sean always sets his alarm for 5.30 AM, so he'll be up and awake by 6.

As Flanery lets out a soft groan and reaches his hand down to clasp Norman's hand that rests there, Reedus leans over to ask in a happy, hoarse voice "You awake yet?"

Sean snorts, shooting Norman a sideways glance. "No shit, with all your filthy groping."

Norman takes that as permission to duck his head down and capture the man's warm lips with his own, at first simply pressing them against Sean's mouth, tender and innocent, but then pushing his tongue out to lick his way inside. Or at least try to.

"Oh, Jesus, get your morning breath away from me!" Sean half-grumbles half-snickers, pushing Norman's face away with disgust. The look Reedus gives him challenges one of a kicked puppy. Sean snorts again, looking at him with amusement crinkling in his half-lidded blue eyes, and just as Norman is about to turn away with a huff, intervenes by grabbing his jaw and pulling him in for a wet, deep kiss, parting for a fraction of a second, millimetres apart, to murmur "Just fucking with you".

"God, I hope you are" Norman groans and draws Sean into another kiss, efficiently swallowing Flanery's laughter. The angle isn't very convenient and makes their craned necks hurt, so Norman resigns to breaking their lip lock in order to shift and climb his way over Sean's side, pushing the blond onto his back and lying directly on top,of him.

"Hi" he smiles brightly.

"Hi yourself" Sean answers as he reaches out with his hand and strokes Norman's cheek, rough fingertips tracing the sharp lines of his cheekbone. Reedus crosses his arms on the man's chest and rests his chin on top of them, an impish smile stretched across his lips, which immediately gets Sean suspicious. "You better tell me what you're up to, Reedenstein," he warns the dark haired man, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I think I better not" Sean rolls his eyes at Norman's antics and choses to focus on the arousal stirring in him instead, feeling Norman's heavy cock resting against his hip.

"That cock ain't gonna take care of itself, Reedus" reprimands Flanery, narrowing down his eyes and wiggling a bit for emphasis.

Norman laughs, nodding "Yeah, don't worry, planning on it," he smiles sheepishly, and Sean grows a bit concerned at his strange expression. It's obvious that Reedus has something on his mind and is holding it in.

"C'mon, spill it" Sean demands, knowing that once Norman gets something stuck inside his head he can mull over it for day's, even weeks, fucking up every other aspect of human interaction, tripping over thin air and spilling hot coffee on various surfaces.

Norman averts his eyes for the briefest of moments and then looks back at Sean, his expression suddenly somber. "Just wanted to tell you I missed you" he swallows, but keeps his gaze steady. "A Hell of a lot. Really, really fucking missed you."

Flanery keeps quiet, knowing how important this is for Reedus. The man is almost handicapped in expressing his emotions, only ever doing it freely with his son, so this is sort of a big deal.

Finally, he replies. "God, you're such a fucking pussy, Reedenstein. That all this is about?" Sean snorts out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Just get the fuck over here and fuck me already, good lord."

Norman remains slightly tense, an 'are you fucking kidding me' expression on his face, so Sean has to sit up, pushing Reedus half-down his body, and grab the stupid cat across the shoulders, kissing him silly.

When his tongue finally leaves Norman's mouth, Sean kisses him once more for a good measure, just a soft peck. "Missed you too, loverboy."

And that finally seems to work as Reedus practically melts against his torso, the tension visibly seeping out of his body.

Without further ado, Sean parts his legs, gripping Reedus's sides tightly, and switches their positions, flipping Norman onto his back with a gentle thud against the mattress.

"Now that the schmaltzy part is over, can we actually get to fucking?" the sleep is completely worn off by now, Sean's voice rather eager.

Norman barks out a laugh, throwing his head back against the tangled covers, which soon turns into an earnest, merry sound which has Sean's lips splitting into a wide smile of his own. He can never get enough of this sound. It pours out from Norman's chest without any walls to contain it, crashing all invisible barriers like fucking sunlight bursting through the windows, chasing the shadows and awakening all dormant life. Sean wishes he could hear it more often.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispers wide-eyed, drinking in the gorgeous man sprawled beneath him. When Norman abashedly looks back at the blond with shining blue eyes, murmuring "No 'm not", Sean cuts him off with a pissed "Shut up"' plunging in for a kiss.

In a split second everything becomes heated and hurried, fingers splayed over pale skin, stroking and caressing a lean stomach as the other's fingers dig into sharp hips, bringing their groins together. Both men groan in unison and Sean practically attaches himself to the joint between Reedus' neck and shoulder, sucking and biting a nasty bruise as Norman hooks a leg around Sean's waist, pulling him closer.

Greedy hands roam over bronze skin, nails scraping down a broad back, and a low whine gets stuck in Norman's throat as cool fingers covered in lube probe at his entrance, pushing in slowly one by one until he is so full, yet not full enough.

Sean eases into him like he has the whole damn time in the world, and Norman's legs start to shake. When Flanery bottoms out, he blindly clutches at his shoulders and wheezes, arching the small of his back.

"Damn, fuck" Norman chants over and over again, words muffled against Sean's skin, tasting the salty tang of sweat running down his neck. He doesn't bother to contain the urge and sinks his teeth into the pronounced tendon on Sean's neck, earning a hiss from the man fucking him into oblivion.

Each thrust brings them closer to completion, and when the orgasm finally hits, Sean almost loses his voice, comes with a hoarse grunt and his eyes screwed shut. Norman is not far behind, his sweat-slick back arching off the bedsheets and flanks trembling, a low, drawn out moan escaping his kiss-swollen, red lips.

It's pure fucking bliss as they lie tangled together, joined in every human way possible, mind, body and soul.

The white light streaming through the windows just ups the euphoria, and Norman definitely doesn't think of it as Heaven, no fucking way. Except that he does.

They breathe heavily, the sound loud as thunder in the quiet bliss of the white morning.

Sean huffs into Norman's neck, leaving his skin warm and moist as Norman languidly threads his fingers through the sandy-blond hair.

It's the perfect way to spend Christmas, wrapped up in each other.

Still stroking, Norman lets out a content hum "Love you, babe."

"Love me too" comes the teasing reply.

"Asshole" Norman snorts as he feels the tickle from the muffled snickers into his neck.


End file.
